The God of Calamity
by PhoenixRiser18
Summary: In the world of Remnant, mysteries are still yet to be solved. One of those is a soon to be god named Naruto Unmei. Naruto God like, NarutoxHarem. This is my first one hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Q** **uinc the First** **and this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Now since it's my first story feel free to comment and give me some pointers. If you have any criticism I tell you this now "I don't care." Any way in my joy of Rooster Teeth announcing the release of RWBY volume 4 some time in October, I decided to make this a RWBY and Naruto crossover with a little bit of One Piece elements in it. I'm making Naruto the main character as well as making him OP since in my opinion, he deserves it. There will be pairings in this and it's going to be a NarutoxHarem because why not. Anyway enough rambling on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1: Gold Trailer**

 **Forest**

In the middle of a desolate forest resides a cabin. In front of said cabin a tall middle age man with a height of 6'6". He has gray hair and brown eyes with a set of glasses on. He is wearing a green scarf with a black buttoned up shirt with a green undershirt, with black pants. In his hands are a cup of coffee and a cane. This man is Ozpin, headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy. Currently he is trying to recruit a young man into joining his school. Any information of him has lead up to the exact spot he is in.

Walking up to the front door he knocked on it a few times and waited for it to be answered. After a minute or two the door was opened by the owner of the cabin. Not much could be seen of him except for the mans piercing orange eyes with a ring in the middle. When Ozpin saw this he almost mistook it for a hawk's eye.

The man soon realized who was at his door and let him in. Now that Ozpin was inside the cabin he could get a good view on who he was speaking to. This man who seems to be at the age of 22 when in reality he is actually 17, was at a height of 6'6" the same height as himself. He couldn't what his hair color was like because of a big fedora like hat with a long big quill like feather on the left side of the hat. He had a cross like pendant hanging loosely around his neck. He didn't wear a shirt showing his six pack abs however he did have an overcoat that went down to his ankles. He was wearing some jeans that is held up by a belt with a gold buckle with a pair of boots on. Despite of the knowledge of finding out where this man lives, he doesn't even know his name.

"May I ask what you are doing in my house?" The unknown man suddenly asked in a deep tone that would scare most people. Ozpin however isn't one of those people.

"Please no need for any unnecessary violence. I'm only here to talk." Replied Ozpin.

The mysterious man was skeptical at first but he felt a vibe that said he was okay to talk to.

"Okay then let me pull out a chair for you then." Said the mysterious man as he left the room for a second.

Taking the time to look around the cabin, he found out that there wasn't much here except a few pictures of what looks like family and/or friends. It had a nice chandelier that illuminated the room real well. The one thing that stood out was a 7 foot tall blade that also looked like a cross. The blade itself was entirely pitch black like a void. It had gems going across two of it's ends near the handle. The handle itself was wrapped up in bandages and the tip of it had a blue gem on it. For some reason it was flickering a purplish glow around the entire sword itself. After looking at it for a few seconds, his attention was turned towards the man that had came back with two chairs.

As the two sat down, Ozpin started the conversation off with a question.

"Now that we are situated, may I ask what your name is?" Asked Ozpin.

"I suppose that is acceptable since it is rather rude of me to not give my name to a guest." The man replied.

"My name is Naruto Unmei." Said the now named Naruto.

"Okay now another question I have, why are you out in the middle of this forest?" Asked Ozpin.

"That answer has a long history of it but i will give you a shortened version of it." Said Naruto

 **Flashback**

 _In another place in possibly another time stood a big town in the middle of a giant forest. This area is known as Konohagakure a.k.a. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. In front of the village is a boy no older than the age of 14 was about to leave his ex-village. The boy had blond hair that was raging like fire. He was a malnourished boy that stood at a height of 4'7". He had whisker like marks on his cheeks making him almost looking like a feline. He also had dull blue eyes that used to sparkle like the ocean. He was wearing an orange tracksuit with blue sandals. This boys name is Naruto Uzumaki, ex-ninja of the village. He is being banished for bringing back Sasuke Uchiha who decided to ditch the village and head to Otogakure a.k.a. The Village Hidden in the Sound. Now you're are probably asking "why is he being banished for something like this?" Well the entire village hates him because of what happens 14 years ago which was when a great demon named The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Lots of loved ones died and the demon was sealed inside of young Naruto. Ever since he was three he had to survive being beaten, tortured, killed, and so on and so forth. The current leader of the village Hiruzen Sarutobi said to just forgive them but in reality he is letting them attack him because he thinks that he was a demon as well since he lost his wife Biwako._

 _Back to the present once he brought the traitor home, Naruto was yelled at, stoned and beaten by his crush Sakura Haruno. When he was sentenced banishment he thought that he would have people trying to back him up but to his shock and sadness everybody including his friends from the academy all cheered that he was being banished. Now knowing that everybody was against him he just accepted it and packed his things and got ready to leave and never come back._

 _"I can't believe that everybody hated me because of something so idiotic." Thought Naruto._

 _Naruto then started his journey into the outside world alone._

 ** _A few hours later_**

 _Naruto was now taking a brake after a long journey of just running. He was about to go to sleep when suddenly a large beam of light came down on him. After a few seconds of being there the light along with Naruto was now where to be seen._

 _ **Unknown location**_

 _When Naruto woke up he saw that he was in an area that was just white. Nothing was there as far as the eye can see. Just then two portals opened up and out came two people. A man and a woman._

 _The man was standing at 6'0" with black hair and black eyes. His body was covered by a black kimono and was carrying a scythe and a small dagger. The woman was beautiful compared to most people he has seen. A heart shaped face with bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair that fell to her lower back. She was wearing a white kimono._

 _Naruto was mesmerized by the woman's beauty that he couldn't help but blush like a tomato. The woman saw this and giggled at the blushing boy. The man came up and spoke to the boy._

 ** _"Naruto Uzumaki I am the Shinigami and this is Kami. We called you here to tell you about what had just happened."_** _Said the now identified Shinigami._

 _Naruto was both amazed and scared. Amazed that two gods appeared before him, and scared because the Shinigami is talking to him._

 _Kami then came up and said_ _ **"With how your life has been we have decided to give you a new life in a new dimension."**_

 _Now Naruto was about to cry because he is getting a new chance at life. Kami saw this and decided to giving him a loving hug, one that he has never experienced before. Naruto then asked them something that shocked them to the core._

 _"Could you change my DNA to where I could be your son?" Asked a teary eyed Naruto._

 _Both of the gods were shocked because no one would usually ask them this kind of question. None the less both felt something inside of them when they answered._

 _"_ _ **Of course we would."**_ _They said as the Shinigami came over to join in the hug._

 _By now Naruto was crying so hard he just stayed in that position while the two gods now parents kept hugging their new son. After a heartfelt scene they separated and Kami decided to give Naruto something._

 ** _"Now that you are our son, you are also the heir of both heaven and hell so you will need to have god like powers. These powers were back before the Sage of Six Paths. They are called Devil Fruits. Each one has a main weakness but because of you and what you had to go through I'll cancel the weaknesses which would usually be water and consuming another devil fruit. You'll have ten of them at your disposal. They will let you control different things. You'll be able to control magma, light, ice, strings, fire since you will be able to turn into a phoenix, darkness, smoke, sand, lightning, earthquakes, and what you would call an operating ROOM. You will also be learning a set of styles. Those would be the Red Leg, Haki, Six Powers, and the Santoryu. The santoryu will have you using three different katana's. The katana's names are Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitestu, and Shusui. The last sword you will get is called Kokuto Yoru, it was able to cut through anything with only a single slash."_** _Explained Kami._

 _When Naruto heard all this only one thought went through his mind "I AM GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!"_

 _Naruto soon felt something change about him. Kami then brought out a mirror and gave it to Naruto and he was shocked. He grew to a good 5'10" and now has mainly black hair with a little bit of blond in it. All of his baby fat has gone away._

 ** _"Now Naruto you will be training here until you master each set of styles."_** _Said Shinigami._

 _And so the training (Torture) began._

 ** _Timeskip_**

 _After what felt like three years (which in reality was only a few months in the world of Remnant), Naruto finally became strong enough to be the heir of both heaven and hell. (AN: I'll talk about his abilities later because I don't feel like it right now,) He has been told his DNA has changed as well as his last name because of his parents which is now Unmei. Kami and Shinigami said that they are sending him to a different world to interact with others his age._

 _Naruto is just about ready to go and is now about to say goodbye to his mother and father. After saying his goodbyes (And his mother telling him to give her lots of grand-babies) he opened a portal to his new life._

 **Flashback End**

Once Naruto was done explaining things to Ozpin, he was quite impressed with what the young boy had to offer. To now finish the conversation, Ozpin asked a very important question.

"Well this is certainly incredible. To think you are a son of two gods. Either way it doesn't matter. What I ask you now is the main reason why I came out here. Will you join my school and be trained to become a huntsmen?" Asked Ozpin.

Naruto not even giving it a second thought with a confident grin replied "Where do I need to go and sign up?"

Chapter End

 **Good lord that took a lot out of me. Anyway read and review please. I will ask you the viewers if I should have Naruto on a team or will he go solo. I will give you to Friday 3:00 p.m. Central Time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will always make more. I will see you next chapter and always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Quinc the First and you all seemed to enjoy my first chapter, and that brings joy to my heart. To see that my first fanfiction has many good reviews inspire's me to do more. Any way I might not post anything tomorrow because I am going to be going to a water park and I will be tired out from it. So if you don't see anything tomorrow than that is the reason why. Now lets get on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Naruto and RWBY belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

Looking out the window of the bull head that was bringing him and as well as many other students to Beacon, was the site of the city Vale. Vale wasn't all that to look at but it was one of the area's that sold a lot of dust. Dust is the potent energy that let's one control certain elements. Some examples would be fire, ice, lightning and the list goes on. Currently we find Naruto watching the news about a guy named Roman Torchwick. In most people's eyes, he would look like a common thug, Naruto however thought outside the box and saw that he was able to pull something off and get away without being caught. The news then switched to the White Fang. In all opinion, Naruto believed that they were a bunch of hypocrites. At first he admired them by trying to find a calmer route than violence. Things change however because under the jurisdiction of a new leader the then began using violence causing mass blood shed that it's supposed to. It was cut short because a woman then appeared on the screen.

The woman was standing at 6'5" pretty tall for someone for someone like her. She was platinum blonde hair with green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. She is wearing a white blouse that opens up in the middle showing her sizable cleavage. She is also wearing a black business skirt with dark brown stocking and dark brown heels. She also wears a cape with a purple interior and black exterior. The woman was talking to the new students.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. As future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and know it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Said the now named Glynda as she faded off screen.

Looking out the window he know saw the academy where he will be staying for the next four years. Having a mental smirk, he was thinking of all the weird things that might happen during his time here.

 **Later in front of Beacon**

Admiring the view that beacon had to offer, Naruto was quite impressed by the way the entire place was laid out. He was about to head inside when a explosion was heard not to far from here. He had time to kill so he decided to go and check it out. Once he got there he saw to girls arguing. One of them had black hair with red tints in it, silver eyes and standing at 5'2". She is wearing a black blouse that is held together by red laces and a black skirt with red trimmings with black boots. She also has on a long red cloak on her back. The other girl has white hair tied into a ponytail, has light blue eyes with a scar going down the left side and is standing at 5'3". She is wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similar colored thigh length white dress with white heels. Currently the white haired one was yelling at the other girl something about being clumsy. Having enough he decided to go over and stop the feud before it gets out of hand.

"Hey would you calm down, I'm pretty sure that whatever happened that this young girl didn't mean it." Said Naruto as he approached the girls.

"Just who do you think you are talking to. Don't you know who I am." Shouted the girl in white.

"Should I care princess." Said Naruto getting annoyed pretty fast by the girl's attitude.

"It's heiress actually." Said a new voice as they turned to see who it was.

It was another girl but this time she had black hair, amber eyes with purple massacre at the back of her eyes. Standing at 5'6" she also has a black bow on the top of her head. She has a black buttoned up vest that opens up to show a white sleeveless undershirt that shows part of her midriff and white shorts. She also has black stockings that turn purple when they reach her low-heeled boots.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said the black haired girl.

The now named Weiss said with smugness in her voice. "Finally some recognition." The victory fell short at what the other girl said next.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Said the girl with a bored look.

"Wha- how dare-, the nerve of." Weiss was stammering in rage at what the girl had said while the short girl in black was giggling at what had happened.

With a huff Weiss then stomped the other way towards the auditorium. When the girl was done laughing she was going to thank the girl in the bow but she found out that she left as well. Feeling incredible sad she slumped down to the ground and said dejecting. "Welcome to Beacon."

Naruto decided to be the nice guy and reached out his hand to help her up which she took.

"Don't worry it's only the first day. You'll make friends from your time here." Said Naruto as she was trying to cheer her up. It worked but only a little.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you." Said the now named Ruby.

"Naruto Unmei."

"Hi my names Jaune Arc short sweet and rolls of the tongue." Said a tall teen named Jaune. He was 6'1" and had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a white shoulder armor and a matching chest plate. Under it he is wearing a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He has on blue pants with two belts and regular sneakers.

Ruby then snickered and asked "Hey aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship?"

 **Later**

"All I'm saying is that air sickness is a major problem for me." Said Jaune as all three of them headed for the auditorium.

"Right so what kind of weapon do you two have. I have this." Said Ruby as she pulled out a giant red scythe making the other two jump back in shock.

"Whoa what is that?" Asked a shocked Jaune.

"This here is Crescent Rose, it's both a scythe and a high caliber sniper rifle." Said a proud Ruby.

"A wha." Jaune asked confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said.

"Oh well I have this." Said Jaune as he pulled out a normal sword and retractable shield.

"It's more like an heirloom but my grandfather used when he was a hunter." Said Jaune.

"Oh okay. So what do you have Naruto?" Asked an intrigued Ruby.

"Well I have multiple weapons but they are in two set of styles. One of them uses speed and quick strikes, while the other uses hard strikes that increases every time it lands a hit, which is the one on my back." Said Naruto as he pulled out Black Blade: Night. At the sight of it had a starry eyed Ruby and a slightly scared Jaune.

"Wow that looks so cool." Said an excited Ruby.

"So why don't we head to the auditorium?" Proposed Naruto.

"Right." Said Ruby and Jaune as they headed to the auditorium.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay so I'm done with this chapter. Now with people saying that I should put Naruto on a team is where I am most likely going to go to. The question is if I should put him on a team like RWBY or JNPR, or if I should make up a team. I will let you decide that in the reviews. Remember this will end on Friday at 5:00 Central time. Any way I got to get some sleep so I will see you in the next chapter. Make sure you always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Quinc the Thirst and welcome to the next chapter. Now I'll say this Naruto will keep his chakra because I plan on having a few things done with it along with Konoha. It will come around near the end of Volume 1 of RWBY. Anyway on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto and RWBY belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon Part 2**

 **Auditorium**

Walking into the auditorium of Beacon, Naruto, Jaune and Ruby saw that it was enormous and it was filled with hundreds of first year students. Suddenly a voice called out.

"Ruby over here. I saved you a spot." A feminine voice called out.

"Oh hey I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony Naruto, Jaune." Said Ruby as she left.

"Hey wait. Ah great now who am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to." Complained Jaune as he walked off.

Naruto walked off somewhere else not noticing a red head starring at him with curiosity. Once he found a place to be, he saw Ozpin and Glynda walk on to the stage. Knowing that the opening speech was about to start he decided to pay attention when Ozpin started talking.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you have planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time hear at this school will prove that knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step." Said Ozpin as he walked off the stage and Glynda told everyone where they will be sleeping and what will happen tomorrow.

" _From what I remember the first time we met he looks a bit mysterious. That entire speech concludes my theory._ " Thought Naruto as he went to get something to eat.

 **Later That Night**

After eating dinner and changing in his pajamas which is long black pajama pants, Naruto decided that now he should get some sleep. He then heard Ruby and another girl with flowing blonde hair and lilac eyes. She seemed to be standing at about 5'8" and was wearing an orange tank top with a flaming heart and black boy shorts. Ruby was wearing a black t-shirt with the head a beowulf on it with white pajama pants that had pink roses on it. He decided to get to know the black haired girl some more and went over to them.

"Hey Ruby. How have you been." Said Naruto as the two girls looked over to him. The blonde was blushing when she saw a handsome man walk up to them.

"Hey Naruto. I'm good how about you." Said Ruby as she was happy seeing her friend.

"It's nice so are you gonna introduce me to this nice woman next to you." Said Naruto wondering who the other girl was.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's older sister, nice to meet you." Said Yang as she tried to say it in a calm face but the blush on her face said things differently.

"Nice to meet you as well my name is Naruto Unmei." Said Naruto.

As they continued talking a light came into view when they turned and saw the black haired girl that helped Ruby earlier this morning reading a book. She was wearing a black yukata with white and grey lines.

"That girl." Said Ruby.

"You know her?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah. She helped me out along with Naruto this morning. I didn't get to know her name because she walked off before I could say anything." Said Ruby.

"Well here's your chance to make a new friend." Said a cheerful Yang as she pulled Ruby along with her. Naruto went over with them to see how things will play out.

While the girl was reading her book she was interrupted by Yang's shout.

"Hello." Said Yang in a sing song voice.

"I believe you met my sister this morning so why don't you two talk." Said Yang as she pushed Ruby forward.

"Hi my name's Ruby but you can call me crater face. You know what you can just call me Ruby." Said an embarrassed Ruby.

"Hello. Weren't you the one who blew up." Said the girl in an emotionless tone.

"Eheheh." Ruby laughed nervously.

"What are you doing?" Asked Yang.

"I don't know help me." Said a nervous Ruby.

Naruto then walked over to her and started talking.

"I thank you for helping Ruby out earlier today. Not man people would do that mostly because they wouldn't care. Though we still didn't get your name, my name is Naruto Unmei. You know Ruby and the blonde bombshell is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister." Said Naruto who didn't see Yang blush when he called her a blonde bombshell.

"B-Blake Belladonna." Said the now named Blake who blushed a little from what just happened, even though she doesn't know why.

Both Ruby and Yang were shocked that Naruto was able to get Blake's name without even trying. Ruby then saw that Blake was reading and decided to talk about it.

"I like your book. It reminds me when Yang read me stories when I was young. What's your book about?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh this. It's about two beings fighting over one body. It is an eternal struggle that has been happening for over 15 years." Replied Blake.

"So you think we can be friends?" Asked a hopeful Ruby.

"Sure I don't see why not." Said Blake with a small smile.

"Oh I'm so proud of you." Said a happy Yang as she picked her sister up in a hug.

"Hey put me down." Ruby whined as they began a small fight.

"Well if that is all, I'll see you tomo-" Said Blake before she was cut off by another voice.

"What is going on here some of us are trying to sleep here." Said the voice who turned out to be Weiss who was wearing a faded bluish nightgown.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Shouted both Weiss and Yang.

"I knew I shouldn't have come over here with her." Said Weiss.

"What do you have against my sister." Argued Yang.

"She is a hazard to my health." Said Weiss.

"Shh she is right we have to keep quiet. There are other people here trying to sleep." Said Ruby as she tried to calm them down.

"Oh now you're on my side." Said Weiss now arguing with Ruby.

"I've always been on your side." Whined Ruby.

Having enough of this, both Naruto and Blake looked at each other and nodded. Blake then picked up her candle and blew it out. This caused some thuds and tumbling along with some shouting.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay I'm done with this chapter. What will happen next is the initiation. I've decided to put Naruto on team RWBY because that has the most action. Put in the reviews if I should have him partnered up with Ruby and Weiss or Blake and Yang. Any way be sure to read and review and be sure to QUINC THE THIRST. Buh bye.**


End file.
